Knightly Complex
by WaddlingAround
Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like to get pulled into Labyrinthia, a world with witches and knights? Introducing, Minah Lee, your adorable, sassy, and hot-tempered main character who suddenly wakes up into this mysterious world. There, she meets a certain red headed Inquisitor, who vows to protect his town from evil. BarnhamxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Knightly Complex**

 **-Chapter 1-**

 **Lost in the Forest**

* * *

Author's note: This fanfiction uses some of the characters and storyline from the original source, Professor Layton vs Phoenix Wright game, but may or may not strictly follow its formula. Depending on the author of this fanfiction's preference (that's me), there may or may not be characters or storyline that will show up here. Anyway, without any further ado, hope you will enjoy!

* * *

*chirp* *chirp* *chirp*

A soothing and warm feeling draws onto my cheeks as the sunlight welcomes me into a familiar embrace. So warm and yet, also comfortable.

*chirp* *chiiiiiiiiiirp*

Ah yes, and the sound of mother nature's song continues its rhythm.

*clank klang*

*clank klang* *clank klang* *clank klang*

 _'clang_ klang _'?_ The heavy metal sound jolts my eyelids wide open from my deep slumber. I look around to see nothing but only trees and grass. Panic starts to set in with the realization of being in an unfamiliar setting.

*clang klang*

The noise continues to echo from far away.

Hoping to find help, my legs begin to trail after the source of this noise. The grass underneath my feet gradually fades into its former dirt self and later turning into hard, solid stone.

As I draw closer, other noises start to form ahead of me. Laughter, chattering, and music. I begin to feel slightly more relieved of the idea that I wasn't just stranded in the middle of an unknown forest. But little did I know, this feeling of relief would soon pass away, when I finally took a closer look at the town in front of me. Something was amiss. Grabbing me by surprise, I realize that both the designs of the buildings and the clothes that the citizens wore were none other than that of a medieval European style. All of the women walking by wore long gowns that covered down to at least their knees. The men, on the other hand, varied from tunics and trousers to shiny metal armors.

A few people walking by had stopped to stare at me. Other than seeing my new and unfamiliar face, my turtleneck long sleeved top, high waisted jeans and blue jacket that I was wearing must have caught their attention.

*clang klank* One of the soldiers who were on surveillance duty, makes his way towards me. The medieval and steel armor he was wearing covered almost every inch of his body, producing an echoed metallic noise with each step forward.

"State your presence, Stranger!" he suddenly calls out to me.

Surprised by the tone of his voice, I respond, "W-whoa..? Look, I think there's some kind of mistake. I'm not looking for any trouble."

The man stares at me blankly, unsatisfied with my statement, he says, "Give me your name and address. A suspicious figure such as yourself should at least answer that."

"Suspicious?! How am I-?" I glance at the heavy blade that was tucked to his side and stop midway through my question before realizing that I might have been overstepping my boundaries. "...My name is Minah. Minah Lee. I just recently moved to London after living in America for awhile."

The metal armored soldier continues to stare at me suspiciously, "And where is this...London and America that you speak of, at?"

Now it was my turn to eye at him suspiciously, "What do you mean where? Aren't we in London?"

The stoic man finally drops his rigid tone and starts blasting an annoyingly loud laughter, "-HA-HAA-HAAAAAAAA! To think...I thought you were someone who would be suspicious. But...I see that you are just only a lost and crazed little kitten!"

Feeling agitated and annoyed, I continue to pester him, "If this isn't London, then where are we?!"

The man in front of me gradually tries to calm himself down, "Why, where else would this be other than Labyrinthia, Miss?"

 _Laby-, what?_

* * *

Hi everyone, Author here!

I know its been awhile since the game came out, but I just recently bought it and started playing on it. As I was playing, I fell in love with the character, Inquisitor Barnham, and was hoping to find some stories about him on fanfiction. Unfortunately, to my disappointment, there was only a few on the list. And so, I decided to write a story about him, myself.

Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I finished chapter 2 already and I'm currently working on chapter 3 as of now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Knightly Complex**

 **-Chapter 2-**

 **Black Haired Witch**

* * *

 _Labyrinthia, my ass. This must be some kind of prank pulled in a medieval convention. Aaand the first person to talk to me just so happened to be sir clown-celot. Of course, everyone else would stare at you if you're the only one who popped in without a costume, dummy. I can't believe I started to think, for even a moment, that I had time traveled my way back in time or something of the sort. Haa...hahahaha._

I reach into my pocket to grab my cell phone out. No signal.

Rolling my eyes at the seer horrible luck I have had throughout the day, I pace back and forth, hoping for at least one tick of the signal to pop back up.

Suddenly, someone from behind bumps into my shoulder. The assailant continues their way forward without even a single glance back, making me realize that everyone else around me seemed to be in a hurry to go somewhere.

As everyone was rushing by, I found the opportunity to catch one of them on their way, a woman in her late thirties, who seems to be ecstatic over something.

"Excuse me, but what is everyone rushing for?" I ask, genuinely without a clue.

The woman looks at me questionably, "How could you not know?! Of course, it's because the Storyteller will soon arrive!"

"The Storyteller?"

"Yes! The Storyteller! And of course, the handsome Inquisitor Barnham will be there as well, heehee! I have got to see his dreamy figure again!"

The woman sprints off with a gleeful expression on her face, one that I was very familiar with while attending concerts.

Staggering behind, I decide to follow the wave of people ahead of me into the northern side of the town.

 _Jesus, this is like being in Disneyland all over again._

There was a moment of chattering before the crowd suddenly goes wild when we see an army of soldiers marching down the stone-paved road, all wearing the same costume as the man from before.

The woman who I had just met, now stands two-feet directly diagonal from my current spot that was amongst the tightly large crowd. The screams and cheers coming from her are louder than everyone around us and could be heard clearly amongst the crowd.

"Ohhh! Inquisitor! That's Inquisitor Barnham over there! Oh my oh my, he is as handsome as ever!"

From where I was standing, I could almost see hearts coming out of her eyes. I look up at the group of performers and see a man stand out amongst the group of marching tin cans.

This man, who was leading the parade, was wearing a much fancier costume than the rest who were following from behind him. Looking as if he came straight out of a children's tale, as the knight who would soon defeat a dragon and save a princess from her tower, his green cape elegantly flutters behind him as he rides his white stallion with complete and total confidence. I presume this is the Inquisitor Barnham, who the woman mentioned of.

However, due to the eccentric helmet that he was wearing, half of his face was unseen and covered by the front side of his metal helmet. Whether he is handsome or not, like the woman had gushed beforehand, could be questionable at the very moment. All anyone could see were the man's mouth and tanned skin.

Peering down onto the crowd from his horse, the man suddenly turns his face towards me. A menacing feeling emerges from his direction, as if he had been staring daggers into my soul through his metal helmet. While feeling uncomfortable from his strong gaze, I pull myself out of the crowd and head to the opposite direction of the parade. I ponder to myself whether or not the strange moment just now had all been inside my head and try to reassure myself that I was only being delusional due to the new change of environment.

 _Speaking of change of environment... how did I even get here in the first place? The last thing that I remembered was... that I was... moving to London for college, settling myself in my new apartment and... I decided to tour the London Bridge. There, I met a girl and picked up a book lying on the ground and..._

The memory afterward grew hazy, making my head throb, but it finally stops when I hear a pair of voices from behind start to gossip.

"Oh my goodness, is that... do you think she's the one in the Story?"

"You're right! She has... black hair... could she be the witch?"

 _Witch? Black hair? Are they referring to me?!_ I look around to see whether or not there is another person around me that could also fit the criteria. Nope.

I turn back around to face the couple who I had overheard from behind me. Their faces turn pale as a tissue paper and their eyes widen to the size of a golf ball.

"P-please! We mean no harm!"

"Yes! Please don't kill us!"

 _Huh?_

I never expected this sort of reaction from someone who was caught gossiping behind my back. To beg me not to kill them was the least of what I had imagined them to ask me.

"Wait a moment. Why would I kill you? Like, literally or figuratively? ...Anyway, whatever it is, you've both got the wrong idea here." Unfortunately, my words held no weight inside the couple's brains. The terror on their faces started to increase significantly as if they were going to pass out at any second.

"T-the Story. We must take precaution! Excuse us, but we have somewhere to go!"

"Wait! What story?" But it was too late, they had already sprinted to the corner of the block before I had finished questioning them.

...

As if it was perfectly timed, a thin sheet of paper mysteriously falls down from above. Grabbing the paper, I read its contents.

...

 _'A witch with hair shiny and dark as a crow's feather_

 _and eyes of walnut color_

 _will turn an innocent villager into a pile of ashes.'_

 _..._

 _Was this what the couple was talking about?_

Folding the paper and stuffing them into the pocket of my jacket, I throw on my hoody to cover my long black hair. Whatever the problem was with my hair, I didn't have time to deal with it now from strangers.

As I turn to the corner of a building, the sound of heavy footsteps grew closer.

*clink klank clink*

"Stop there!" they yell out.

Obeying the command, I stop in my tracks and automatically raise my arms up. Without having to look back, I had already guessed who these people were.

"Reveal your hair!"

I sigh tiredly, "Alright, I think you're all taking this joke way too seriously now. I don't have time for whatever game you're playing during this festival... Look, I've had a pretty long day already, my cell phone isn't working and all I just wanna do is go back home, okay?" _Hopefully, my complaining will work._

I turn around to face the guards in front of me and push my hoody away, revealing my hair color to everyone. "Haha, you got me. Tag, I'm it or whatever. Now, shall we just move on fellas? I didn't think you were all the type to play something like this in broad daylight."

However, the group of soldiers did not budge. "...This is no game. You're under arrest for the suspicion of welding magic and witchcraft. Anyone who is a witch will be burned."

Two of the soldiers suddenly grabs me by both of my arms with a painfully brute force.

"Hey! What the hell!"

Now feeling angry, I try to resist their power by flailing both my body and arms around, making it very difficult for them to carry me away. But alas, there is only so much that I could do with a group of metal meatheads and the cursed small body of mine.

* * *

Here is chapter 2!

My weekend is almost over and I won't have as much time to work on chapter 3 than I did with chapters 1 & 2.

Nonetheless, hope you all enjoyed chapter 2. We've only seen a glimpse of our handsome Inquisitor during the Storyteller's parade, but I promise you all that you will see him more in the next chapter. :)

Deleted scenes:

(Minah looks up to see Barnham wearing his full armor, leading the parade)

 _Man, with that helmet, what if he looked like Homer Simpson or like all of the Batman memes underneath that metal? You know, the ones where you'd clearly see a visible tanned mark only at the opening of the mask._


End file.
